Besoin de toi mon ange
by Laclonde
Summary: Dean est seul, déprime et ne veux plus souffrir. Castiel n'attend qu'un mot...


_**Bonjour. Voici une song fic qui traîne dans mes placard. Bonne lecture.**_

Besoin de toi mon ange

Il était tard ce soir-là. Dans cette maison une toute petite lumière éclairait le salon où une âme seule reposait sur son canapé. Autour de lui, des cadavres de bouteilles, certaines brisées, des plats à emporter vides ainsi que des pieux et anciens livres en latin.

Depuis longtemps, Dean Winschester ne faisait plus attention à lui ou à son logement. Depuis qu'il avait de nouveau quitté sa vie de famille. Non ! En fait, c'était encore plus ancien. Depuis que Sam était tombé en enfer et qu'il avait chassé Castiel de sa vie par colère.

Aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien. La chasse le sortait de chez lui mais ne lui apportait plus rien. Il restait cloitré dans sa maison, avec de l'alcool à profusion. Mais même le liquide ne lui faisait plus aucuns effets. Une vieille radio restait toujours allumée et créait le seul bruit de fond du logement.

Alors qu'une nouvelle chanson sortait des haut-parleurs, Dean sembla se réveiller un peu. Assez pour esquisser un sourire et sans s'en rendre compte, chantez d'autres paroles. Des paroles qu'il avait imaginées un soir après la disparition de son frère. Des paroles qui reflétaient l'amour qu'il avait pour son ange.

**_Castiel_**

**_Castiel_**

**_J'attends, un peu de sentiment._**

**_Que ton âme, se jette à l'eau,_**

**_Dans mon corps océan._**

**_Du zéphyr, du vent,_**

**_Tu mens comme un enfant._**

**_Et tu pars vers tout là-haut, _**

**_Dès que mon cœur se fend._**

En haut, chez lui, Castiel, dès qu'il avait entendu son nom venant de Dean, avait commencé à l'écouter, à le regarder, comme à chaque fois, espérant qu'il veuille bien de lui de nouveau.

Quelle ne fût pas son plaisir d'entendre cette chanson réécrite pour lui. Il connaissait bien les paroles originelles. Son frère Gabriel l'avait fait résonner au paradis pendant un long moment en se pavanent (Castiel s'était toujours demandé comment son frère avait réussi à rester assez léger pour rester au paradis malgré ses chevilles qui enflaient) avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre la chanteuse pour qui il déchu volontèrement.

**_Es-tu parti pour lui_**

**_Reviendras-tu pour moi_**

**_Je n'attends qu'une chose_**

**_Et c'est toi._**

**_Si tu as le mal de lui,_**

**_J'ai le mal de toi._**

**_Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi,_**

**_Dis-moi._**

Dean chantait bien. Castiel était hypnotisé par sa voix qui entonnait de nouveau le refrain. C'est paroles… elles lui parlaient. Elles lui adressaient une prière.

L'ange ne pouvait plus ignorer la souffrance du chasseur malgré qui celui-ci l'eût repoussé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui-même avait accepté alors que tout son corps lui avait dit de rester ? Il devait le rejoindre maintenant.

Dean continua de chanter les yeux à moitié ouvert, ses mains jouant avec un vieux couteau de chasse.

**_Castiel_**

**_Mon roi, mon ange en qui je crois._**

**_Si l'amour, vient de là-haut,_**

**_Sauras-tu faire un choix ?_**

**_Et j'ai fuis, je meurs,_**

**_Avec toi dans mon cœur._**

**_Moi je pris pour qu'à nouveau,_**

**_Tu me reviennes à temps._**

Le chasseur écouta la musique tout en fixant le couteau qui l'attirait de plus en plus en chantant le refrain. Il prit l'arme et, les larmes aux yeux, rapprocha la lame de de son poignet. Il ne ressentait aucune peur. Alors qu'il allait faire courir l'objet tranchant sur sa peau devenu très pâle, une main douce et chaude se posa sur celle qui tenait l'arme et l'empêcha de continuer son œuvre.

Dean releva ses yeux verts et tomba dans un regard bleu qui le fixait avec un mélange de peur, de tristesse, de tendresse et d'amour. Il murmura au même moment que la chanteuse :

**_Castiel_**

L'ange avait le cœur à cent à l'heure. Il avait eu peur d'arriver trop tard, de ne pas sauver son chasseur. Maintenant il était là, aves lui, l'arme jetée au loin. Il lui tenait les mains, à genoux devant lui. Dean pleurait à présent et Castiel en profita pour poursuivre la chanson avec ses mots :

**_Castiel,_**

**_S'attend, à plus qu'un sentiment._**

**_Que l'amour, brûle sa peau,_**

**_Ces ailes me protégeant._**

**_Je suis parti pour toi,_**

**_Je reviendrais pour toi._**

Dean se laissa tomber à genoux devant son ange qui tenait toujours ses mains et termina la chanson avec amour :

**_Castiel_**

**_Castiel_**

**_Tu es parti pour moi,_**

**_Et de retour pour nous._**

La chanson pris fin et les deux hommes se précipitèrent l'un à la rencontre de l'autre en un baiser endiablé qui les mena tout deux au paradis. Il n'avait plus besoin de mots, tout était dit. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se serrèrent très fort, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre par peur de se perdre, alors que passait à la radio un air venu des anges : Hallelujah !

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew ^^**_


End file.
